<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>behind the lights by sengen35</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922377">behind the lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35'>sengen35</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kaisoommer, prom au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally prom season but Kyungsoo thinks he will never be ready for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>behind the lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a reposted work from <a href="https://kaisoommer.livejournal.com/20714.html">kaisoommer 2015</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The student council has started taping posters yesterday, Kyungsoo notices, as he walks towards his first class.<br/><br/>Grabbing his books from his locker, he stares at the colorful piece of paper stuck on the metal cover, just like everyone else’s.<br/><br/>“So it’s officially a few weeks before prom.” Hyejeong cheerfully says beside him, flashing a cheeky smile his way. Kyungsoo merely nods, fixing his glasses and excusing himself.<br/><br/>“Do you have someone in mind yet?” Kyungsoo turns to Hyejeong who catches up with him quite fast.<br/><br/>“Someone?” he repeats, brows furrowing.<br/><br/>“To ask out on a date, silly.” the girl responds, making a face and flicking his glasses up which he only fixes yet again.<br/><br/>“I’m not even sure I’ll be going to prom in the first place.” he responds, eyes darting towards the group of girls crowding the door to their classroom.<br/><br/>Hyejeong remains silent, eyes on their room’s door as well.<br/><br/>“Well, if you were him you would probably be the one being asked out.” the girl mumbles beside him and Kyungsoo silently agrees.<br/><br/>Struggling their way through the crowd, Kyungsoo silently curses when his glasses went flying, lost amidst the pairs of high-heeled black shoes.<br/><br/>“Kyungsoo.” he hears. “I found your glasses.”<br/><br/>Narrowing his eyes, he fumbles his way towards the voice, sighing when he makes it inside the room, the suffocating pressure on his sides disappearing.<br/><br/>He feels someone grab his hand, an object being placed on his palm and he heaves a sound of relief when he recognized it as his glasses.<br/><br/>“Thank you.” he breathes out in gratitude, slipping on his glasses and looking at his savior.<br/><br/>Jongin’s smiling down at him, shaking his head. “It was a good thing it didn’t got stepped on.”<br/><br/>Mouth going dry, Kyungsoo only nods shyly, looking down and awkwardly fiddling with his bag. “Thanks.”<br/><br/>“Don’t mention it.” he hears Jongin say before a warm hand lands on his head, ruffling his already messy hair.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo doesn’t move, waiting for the shadow in front of him to vanish before briskly walking towards his desk which happens to be right at the back of the room.<br/><br/>“What happened to you?” Jongdae asks beside him, peering at his red face.<br/><br/>“Glasses fell.” he answers simply, thumbing at the rim of his specs as if to prove a point.<br/><br/>“You should really invest on those… what you call them? Contacts?” Hyejeong supplies, brows scrunching up together as she pictures out said object. “I think they’re pretty, especially if you decide to use one that’s colored pink.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo shoots her a look born between disbelief and embarrassment, awkwardly sitting himself on his chair and unsuccessfully letting his eyes dart towards the male sitting in front of the class.<br/><br/>Pushing his chair back with his feet, Jongdae stares up at the ceiling and hums the same song playing over the radio for the past days.<br/><br/>“Who do you reckon I should ask out for prom?” he asks out of the blue. It makes Kyungsoo tear his eyes away from his object of interest, chasing it towards Jongdae’s lax frame.<br/><br/>“I thought Junmyeon was going to ask you out?” Kyungsoo wonders softly. As if on cue, one of Jongdae’s foot slips from the table’s leg and threatens to topple the male over.<br/><br/>Jongdae hisses like a cat, face flaming as Hyejeong laughs ungracefully beside them. “Where did you even get that?”<br/><br/>“It’s obvious?” he answers, looking at Jongdae as if it’s the most bare fact out there. “Everyone thinks you’re dating.”<br/><br/>Curling his lips into a frown, Jongdae sits down properly and mumbles under his breath. “That’ll only happen when you and Jongin starts to date as well.”<br/><br/>It was soft but it still makes Kyungsoo stutter his next words out, glasses falling askew over his nose and one knee bumping against the edge of the table. The impact makes him shriek in pain, eyes watering immediately.<br/><br/>It’s not until he’s able to open his eyes did he see everyone’s attention on him.<br/><br/>Even Jongin’s.<br/><br/>Blinking, he stares blankly at Jongin who’s smiling, mouth moving as if mouthing something to him.<br/><br/>“You okay?”<br/><br/>Another series of fumbling happens when the words registers and Kyungsoo has to look away because Jongin is smiling widely at him, grin so bright and it’s doing something unhealthy to his heart.<br/><br/>“Good luck on prom.” he hears Hyejeong snicker beside him. It makes him spend the whole hour building himself a fort out of his books, his name being called out by the professor after a few minutes of hiding behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin’s been popping in and out randomly.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo tries not to think so much about it when he sees Jongin staring at him for the nth time that day. Normally, it would be Kyungsoo looking away first whenever their eyes meet but this time, Jongin seems to snap his neck at how fast he tears his gaze away from Kyungsoo, immediately turning his attention to whoever is seated closest to him.<br/><br/>It’s confusing, a mixture of hope and pain at the sudden change.<br/><br/>What’s bothering Jongin?<br/><br/>“What’s bothering you?” Baekhyun quirks beside him and Kyungsoo turns to look at the student in front of him - or supposed to be in front of him.<br/><br/>“Hurry along. I’m hungry.” Baekhyun adds, gently pushing Kyungsoo forward so that the line could move on and everyone could eat their lunch.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo nods absentmindedly, eyes roaming until it settles on Jongin standing not far away, a tray held on his hands.<br/><br/>The lady serving behind the counter eyes Kyungsoo, catching his attention by hitting the side of her ladle on the glass surface. Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo fixes his glasses and pretends he’s not red on the face at being caught daydreaming.<br/><br/>“And one strawberry milk carton.” he adds, sighing in relief because he almost forgot about it.<br/><br/>“Sorry young man, but everything’s out.” the old lady answers in monotone, placing the plate on his tray and gesturing towards Baekhyun who’s behind him.<br/><br/>Feeling his face fall, obvious disappointment lacing his features, Kyungsoo trudges forward just a bit heavier than before walking in on the cafeteria.<br/><br/>“Come on, Kyungsoo. Let’s just go buy that juice of yours when class ends.” Jongdae suggests, catching up beside him with his own tray of food.<br/><br/>He’s about to nod, berating himself for being upset over such a petty thing when his tray ends up bumping into someone, the contents almost spilling down on the floor if not for the pair of hands holding them up on the side.<br/><br/>“Sorry ‘bout that.” a voice says and Kyungsoo feels his heart skip faster before even looking up.<br/><br/>“It’s okay.” he answers meekly, meeting Jongin’s gaze for a second before immediately pulling away and looking at the ground instead. “I wasn’t looking at where I’m going.”<br/><br/>Helplessly, he tries to look for help only to see Baekhyun and Jongdae laughing at him and walking towards an empty table.<br/><br/>Those traitors.<br/><br/>“Here.” Jongin says after a few seconds of awkward silence. Kyungsoo feels his own brows furrow when Jongin gently places a carton of strawberry milk on his tray. “I always see you buying them during lunch and, uh, I thought you might be upset if you won’t be able to get some today since the cafeteria didn’t stock up on it this morning.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo knows he must look like an idiot, blinking repeatedly at the object before looking up and doing the same to Jongin.<br/><br/>Jongin’s rubbing his neck, smiling sheepishly at Kyungsoo as if waiting for an answer - an acknowledgement perhaps?<br/><br/>“Thank you.” Kyungsoo says finally after a beat, cheeks finally tinting that normal shade of pink whenever Jongin is around.<br/><br/>A wide grin blooms on Jongin’s face, throwing it fully on Kyungsoo’s direction before excusing himself to go back to his own table.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo remains rooted on the ground, eyes following Jongin who runs back towards Sehun and Taemin, both classmates clapping Jongin on the back and laughing at him.<br/><br/>“You never told me anything about you and Jongin.” Baekhyun points his fork at him the minute he sits down on their table.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo meets his gaze with confusion, a hand daintily grabbing the carton of juice. He’s debating whether to drink it now or just take it home.<br/><br/>“You and Jongin.” Baekhyun repeats, clicking his tongue in impatience.<br/><br/>“Me and Jongin?” Kyungsoo repeats, mind still elsewhere as he places the carton of milk on the side and nodding, finally deciding to take it home.<br/><br/>He’s not about to admit that he’s still feeling giddy because Jongin got it for him.<br/><br/>He catches Baekhyun rolling his eyes at him and he turns to Jongdae for help, clearly at lost about what’s happening.<br/><br/>“Why did Jongin buy you that?” Jongdae supplies and Kyungsoo flushes, finally getting what Baekhyun was referring to.<br/><br/>“I don’t know.” he answers in a small voice, a goofy smile coming on his face as he replays Jongin’s expression when he thanked him for getting the milk for him.<br/><br/>“I think he likes you.” Baekhyun says matter-of-factly. “Have you seen his expression when he ran back towards Sehun? He looks like a kid who got his Christmas present extra early for the year, considering it’s just February.”<br/><br/>Baekhyun and Jongdae stops when he sees Kyungsoo frown instead, eyes darting down on the table and they both know he’s mulling over things again.<br/><br/>“Hey, we were just joking.”<br/><br/>“He’ll never like me like that guys.” Kyungsoo starts, frowning a bit more before forcing a smile. “Don’t make me hope for something that’ll hurt me a lot.”<br/><br/>The two males just kept quiet, sighing simultaneously before turning back towards their own plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to prom with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says dreamily the next day, plopping on the seat next to him and Kyungsoo could practically see the imaginary glitter and hearts floating all around his best friend.<br/><br/>“That’s great.” he says genuinely, smiling at Baekhyun. His eyes flicker the tiniest bit to where Jongin is seated at the front before going back to the male beside him. “How did you ask him out?”<br/><br/>Baekhyun abruptly stops, staring at Kyungsoo blankly. “Whoever told you I was the one who asked him out?”<br/><br/>A quizzical expression mars Kyungsoo’s face. “Well, you’ve been going on and on about asking him out for the past week so I just thought…”<br/><br/>Baekhyun breaks out into giggles again. “He asked me out on my way home.”<br/><br/><br/>Kyungsoo listens intently while Baekhyun recounts exactly what happened yesterday, including all his mental and emotional monologues while Chanyeol expectantly waits for an answer. Somehow he could feel a grimace coming up to his face, thoughts going back and forth between Baekhyun and the male sitting a few rows in front of them.<br/><br/>“-so you know I just had to say yes lest Chanyeol breaks into tears or something.” Baekhyun finishes, eyes still bright and behind all those jokes, Kyungsoo knows how relieved and happy Baekhyun is.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo just continues smiling, happy for his best friend because he knows how much Baekhyun likes the tall male.<br/><br/>“So who’re you asking out for prom?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo had to force his throat to open up from being clogged by the thought of one and only one person.<br/>‘<br/>“I don’t know. No one?” he jokes, wincing when Baekhyun not so subtly kicks his shin under the table. The sound of his knee hitting the wooden surface catches some of the students’ attention - including Jongin.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo doesn’t mean for his eyes to meet Jongin’s, but there’s always this force that makes him glance at the taller boy for every single thing and it’s one of those moments right now. He feels the embarrassment creep up to his face but before he can pull away, Jongin already manage to throw a smile his way and he’s torn between returning it or not.<br/><br/><em>“Smile!”</em><br/><br/>Baekhyun kicks him again under the table and Kyungsoo feels his face contort into a grimace instead of a smile.<br/><br/>“I hate you.” he grits his teeth after, whacking Baekhyun with his book over and over until the door opens to let their professor in.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo thoughts drift away from the classroom, the dull voice of their professor lulling him into a dream away from his books and pen until something catches his attention.<br/><br/>“Are there any of you who doesn’t have plans for prom?”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo blinks, turning his head to stare at his professor who only rubs his neck and chuckles lightly.<br/><br/>“I know all of you must be busy with their dates but the Newspaper Club is short on staff and we might need some help with photographing the event. So if anyone of you, or if you know someone who would want to take the job, then tell me. Okay?”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo sits up straighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less than a week away before prom and Kyungsoo’s stuck with Baekhyun, helping him to find the right suit to wear.<br/><br/>“You can just go wearing a dress, you know.” he mumbles after Baekhyun had tried the fifth one in an hour. The lady in charge of helping them looks as exasperated as Kyungsoo himself after Baekhyun shakes his head adamantly.<br/><br/>“But you’ve tried a lot already and you still haven’t decided on which one.” Kyungsoo tries again, sighing when he sees the battery on his phone almost dying. “How hard is it to pick one suit and get everything over with?”<br/><br/>“I need to look perfect for Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whines, plopping down beside him on the couch next to the mirror. “You wouldn’t know how it feels.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo freezes, acutely aware of the fact that yes, he wouldn’t know. Baekhyun stills as well, realizing his mistake and profusely apologizing to his best friend.<br/><br/>“I think I might just volunteer for the photography job, you know.” Kyungsoo opens up when they’re on their way home. “It’s better than staying home, right?”<br/><br/>Baekhyun opens his mouth, about to retort but Kyungsoo shakes his head first. “It’s okay.”<br/><br/>“Why are you so hard on yourself?” Baekhyun sighs, leaning his head on Kyungsoo’s. “It’s prom, you should live a little.”<br/><br/>“I think a lived a lot already with helping you find the right suit.” Kyungsoo jokes and Baekhyun manages a laugh at this. “Be sure to awe Chanyeol so much he doesn’t have any choice but to kiss you before the night ends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo runs after this professor when class ends, catching him just outside the door of their classroom.<br/><br/>“Are you sure, Kyungsoo?” the old man asks, eyes brightening as he looks hopefully at his student. “It might get in the way of you having fun with your friends.”<br/><br/>“I’m sure, Mr. Jung.” Kyungsoo smiles politely. “I really don’t have anything to do on prom except to eat so why not make myself a little bit useful, yeah?”<br/><br/>Mr. Jung just laughs, patting Kyungsoo’s head and nodding. “There’ll be a meeting the day before prom. I’ll brief you on everything during that time as well as give you the things you need.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo nods, waving at the old man when he walks away. He turns around, about to head to his next class when he startles at the sight of Jongin staring at him.<br/><br/>“You’re volunteering?” the taller asks, tilting his head curiously at Kyungsoo.<br/><br/>He nods, looking away and failing to see the disappointment flicker on Jongin’s eyes.<br/><br/>“Don’t forget to have fun, okay?” he says after a while, flicking Kyungsoo’s forehead before walking away the opposite direction for where Kyungsoo’s heading.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo follows him with his eyes, hand on his forehead as he remains standing on the same spot a little bit longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to ride with me and Chanyeol to the prom?” Baekhyun asks ove the phone.<br/><br/>“I’m not dumb enough to do that, Baek.” Kyungsoo makes a face, looking at himself in front of the mirror on his own room. He glances at the clock and sighs when he sees it’s less than four hours before he needs to go. “You enjoy the ride with Chanyeol, okay?”<br/><br/>Baekhyun makes a dying whale sort of noise before telling Kyungsoo he needs to hang up and get ready. Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes and mumble a soft okay.<br/><br/>He plops down on his bed, turning his head to stare at the suit he’s going to wear later. His thoughts automatically drift to how gorgeous Jongin must look in one and he flushes, thinking of not going anymore lest he only take shots of him.<br/><br/>He’s fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo and the rest of the club’s members arrive half an hour early before the gate opens to see how the place looks like before it’s filled with students. They managed to get everything, even getting free snacks from the team handling the buffet.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo feels his heart throb painfully inside his chest when the door opens, pair by pair entering the place and Kyungsoo grins with every shot.<br/><br/>Everyone looks so good and Kyungsoo could feel the pounding of his heart with every student that goes through the door. He sees Baekhyun wearing a white suit and a white undershirt, laughing alongside with Chanyeol who has the classic black one.<br/><br/>Turning his attention back towards the doors, he feels his breath stolen away, Jongin entering alone. He’s wearing a lapel three piece black suit with a white undershirt with a matching black tie tucked neatly inside. He looks so indifferent with everything and Kyungsoo feels his heart stutter to a stop.<br/><br/>Their eyes meet and the world starts spinning again, Kyungsoo fumbling with the camera on his hand to take a shot of Jongin before he walks away to sit beside Chanyeol and Sehun. Looking down, he cringes when he sees the blurry outline of Jongin on the camera, mentally scolding himself for losing focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have something to drink, at least, Soo.” Baekhyun whines when he sits down next to him. The event’s on full swing, the students dancing and laughing in the middle of the ballroom.<br/><br/>“I’m not getting drunk on an official school event, Baek.” he pouts, eating another piece of mushroom off of his plate.<br/><br/>“It’s only a punch, Soo.” Chanyeol points out from Baekhyun’s other side but Kyungsoo still shakes his head. He looks around, trying to see if there’s anything worth to take some pictures of seeing as he’s had enough of random shots, only waiting for the announcement of award to start again.<br/><br/>The upbeat music abruptly stops and is replaced with a slow tune, whistles echoing from the students as pair after pair walk hand in hand towards the center to slow dance. Beside him, he hears Chanyeol inviting Baekhyun to dance and he turns away, hiding his smile.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo doesn’t mean it when he catches sight of Jongin on the table a little bit farther from them. He’s alone and somehow, Kyungsoo feels nervous just by looking at him. He feels his heart trip painfully every time someone approaches Jongin who only shakes his head and smile apologetically at every one of them.<br/><br/>Somehow, he feels himself hoping that Jongin would ask him to dance after rejecting quite a number of students already but the slow music slowly comes to a stop, the lights at the stage blinking brightly when the host starts talking again.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo stands up, walking closer to the stage to get everything on camera as the announcement starts.<br/><br/>A series of awards were given, mostly cracked up ones some of the crazy professors thought of, including Best Shoe Scraping award and Best in Lipstick. Kyungsoo finds himself laughing, catching people’s laughter on his camera as well.<br/><br/>Everyone quiets down when the time to announce the prom king and queen arrives. Kyungsoo even feels himself looking forward to who will win.<br/><br/>It doesn’t come as a surprise when Soojung wins as prom queen and Kyungsoo certainly didn’t doubt it when Jongin’s name was called as prom king as well. Something jabs inside his chest and he backs away after taking a few shots, the professor calling him back and telling him how good he’s done and that he should have fun now.<br/><br/>So Kyungsoo sits back down on their table, watches as the students lose themselves to the music blaring loudly. He could see Baekhyun jumping up and down and laughing together with their other classmates and Kyungsoo half wanted to join in but he feels so tired, why he doesn’t know.<br/><br/>The change in music starts again and the groups of people laughing around breaks up into pairs to slow dance the night away. Kyungsoo excuses himself to go find Baekhyun only to see him and Chanyeol immersed on their own little word at the corner of the dancefloor.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo smiles, figuring Baekhyun won’t have any problem noticing him gone.<br/><br/>There’s a tinge of sadness when he turns away, intending to leave as soon as possible lest he mulls over the fact that Jongin didn’t asked him to dance.<br/><br/>Of course he knows the thought is ridiculous, and he wants to berate himself for even hoping. But he’s in love and it’s natural. Also natural to see Jongin standing in front of him and… <em>what?</em><br/><br/>“Jongin?”<br/><br/>“Mr. Jung wants to talk to you.” the male says shortly, smiling softly at Kyungsoo and silently telling him to follow him.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo nods dazedly, confused and anxious at the same time. What could Mr. Jung want? Did he made a mistake? Why was Jongin here? Why Jongin of all people?<br/><br/>Fumbling with his hands, Kyungsoo follows Jongin backstage, blinking his eyes repeatedly to adjust to the darkness. Jongin seems to be having no problem, walking forward as if he memorized the place already.<br/><br/>“Where’s Mr. Jung?” he asks meekly, looking around blindly.<br/><br/>Jongin doesn’t answer him and he feels his heart pound painfully inside his chest. He opens his mouth again when there’s a crashing sound and suddenly, the whole place is filled with lights.<br/><br/>“What..” he trails off, looking around and noticing the dimly colored bulbs around. The boxes cluttering the place are all moved to the side and Kyungsoo gapes at Jongin who’s standing in the middle, looking as sheepish and still as gorgeous as the day Kyungsoo first saw him.<br/><br/>“J-Jongin?”<br/><br/>Clearing his throat, Jongin looks around and Kyungsoo thinks he sees Sehun and Taemin crawling back out the door and shutting it close.<br/><br/>“Soo.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo feels his heart do backflips at the nickname, wide eyes once more on Jongin as the taller male steps closer until he’s standing in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Jongin reaches out a hand, palm up, and looks expectantly at Kyungsoo.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo spends a few more seconds just looking at Jongin’s hand until the latter gets flustered and fidgets on his spot.<br/><br/><em>“May I have this dance?”</em><br/><br/>If Kyungsoo’s heart was doing backflips before then it might as well dive at the bottom of his stomach now with how wild his heartbeat is. He tries saying something, but there’s a huge lump on his throat and he only manages a croaking sound before looking down in embarrassment.<br/><br/>“Kyungsoo?”<br/><br/>Looking up, he sees the worry on Jongin’s face and Kyungsoo hesitantly reaches and places his palm atop Jongin’s. He fails to tear his gaze away at Jongin’s face which lights up the moment their hands touch.<br/><br/>It’s Jongin who bravely puts his other hand on Kyungsoo’s waist and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches at this, his own hand coming up to rest shyly on Jongin’s shoulder.<br/><br/>They stand there awkwardly before Jongin flushes a deep red, letting go of Kyungsoo and running towards the speaker at the side. Kyungsoo purses his lips, resisting the urge to smile wide when the sound from the dancefloor filters in through the backstage, Jongin running back up to him and pressing close.<br/><br/>“What’s this, Kim Jongin?” he finally manages, voice cracking when they start to sway together with the music. It’s slow and unhurried, completely opposite to how fast his heart is beating right now.<br/><br/>“I asked you to dance.” the taller male mumbles, not looking at Kyungsoo. “And you agreed. And we’re dancing right now.”<br/><br/>“I know.” Kyungsoo whispers back, chest feeling painful already from the mad thrumming of his heart. “Why?”<br/><br/><em>“I like you.”</em><br/><br/>Kyungsoo stills and Jongin nudges against him, looking down at him. “Soo?”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo looks up, eyes wide as ever and Jongin blinks at how close their faces are. “I like you.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo flushes a bright red and Jongin laughs, eyes crinkling even when his face isn’t far from how red Kyungsoo’s is.<br/><br/>They start moving again, Jongin leading them all throughout since Kyungsoo seem to lose the ability to move anymore.<br/><br/>“I’ve like you for a long time. I like you a lot.” Jongin continues, pressing his cheek on Kyungsoo’s. “Do you like me too?”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo lets out a sob and Jongin panics, pulling away when he sees Kyungsoo looking like he’s on the verge of crying out.<br/><br/>“I-I like you too.” Kyungsoo finally lets out, expression undecipherable as he fights over whether to cry or laugh. “I really, r-really like you.”<br/><br/>Jongin laughs at this, bending down and resting his hands on his knees as he looks at Kyungsoo who just stands still on the same spot. He makes the first move, moving closer and hugging Kyungsoo now, swaying the both of them but not moving an inch on where they are standing.<br/><br/>“I wanted to ask you to the dance.” Jongin confesses. “But you volunteered and I thought, maybe you didn’t want to go with anyone.”<br/><br/>“And then Taemin and Sehun had to make all those jokes about me being a coward, and well, this happened.”<br/><br/>“I was waiting for you to ask me out.” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Never thought you will and certainly never thought you’ll do… this.”<br/><br/>“Well, I got you that strawberry milk, right? This is nothing compared to that.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo laughs at this, fingers gripping the back of Jongin’s suit. He makes a mental note to apologize later because he knows it’s expensive and his nails are probably making creases to it right now.<br/><br/>They stay like that for a few more minutes, swaying side to side and enjoying the sound of the instrumental music playing. A voice filters in a few minutes, warning them that the event will be closing in ten minutes and they finally break apart.<br/><br/>Kyungsoo opens his mouth, wants to say how they should go but Jongin is leaning forward and he stops, breath leaving him when Jongin’s face stops a mere breath away from his own.<br/><br/>“May I kiss you?”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo purses his lips, cheeks threatening to explode before he nods shyly.<br/><br/>The students’ outside are laughing, screaming as they ran out of the place. The technical guys moving the speakers to the side and the staff cleaning the place out. It couldn’t be more imperfect for a first kiss but when Kyungsoo feels Jongin pressing his lips against his in the softest of kisses, Kyungsoo thinks nothing could be as perfect as this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somebody’s snogging on the backstage.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo’s pulls back and Jongin laughs, tugging Kyungsoo closer to him before running out the back entrance and towards Sehun and the others. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are there as well and Kyungsoo flushes in embarrassment when the group of friends smirks at them.<br/><br/>“I like you.” Jongin whispers just before they reach their friends. “A lot.”<br/><br/>Kyungsoo smiles, looking down and whispering. “I like you, too.”<br/><br/>And then he looks up and meets Jongin’s gaze. “A lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>end.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>